Persona 4: Hetalia
by Micaityl
Summary: Japan just moved into a new town with his uncle and younger cousin. Suddenly, strange things start to happen and they all have to do with the mysterious Midnight Channel. Based on the Persona 4 anime series.
1. Episode 1

**This is a Hetalia version of Persona 4 anime series that goes along it's plot. I added some extra jokes and scenes in this story, and the characters will have their accents.**

**Monday 11th April Cloudy**

Japan was at the train station. Waiting for his uncle to pick him up. Japan's mom and dad have business to do in the states, and they didn't want Japan to go with them. So that's why Japan is there.

"Yo!"

Japan jumped and looked. It was his uncle and his daughter. His uncle was wearing brown jeans, and a dark brown jacket. He did have glasses. His daughter had a blue dress on. "Hello Japan! I'm your uncle! America! And this little girl here is my daughter Virginia." She hid behind America.

America said 'C'mon Virginia! Introduce yourself!"

**Notice: Japan is 16 years old, America is in his 30's, And Virgina is 6 or 7.**

The shy girl walked up to Japan and said "Hello my name is Virginia." Japan repiled "Konwichiwa. I'm Japan." He bowed.

America said "Wow. You don't say hello?"

"My name is Japan."

"That's just a stereotype."

"Rearry?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure."

"Yep."

"Okay, rearry we shourd end this joke."

"Yep."

Japan facepalmed. Then they walked to America's Red car, with three white and blue stripes. America got in the driver's seat while Japan got in the passengers, and Virginia got in a car seat in the seats behind them. America started driving. America said "So. You're not used to small quiets towns?" Japan repiled "Yep."

"Let me guess, are you trying to get back at me for the joke in the train station."

"Yep."

"I knew it."

America looked at his gas meter. "Ohhh man! I got to fill up my tank!" He parked at the nearest gas station. A man with a gas station uniform started filling his car up.

Virginia said "Daddy. I need to go." America said "This isn't the time. Japan once the car is full of gas park." He threw me his keys. I quickly said "Wait! I don't know how to drive!" He didn't hear me. He ran in the place with Virginia.

"Oh crap."

Once the man finshed and walked away Japan started the car. It drove but hitted a newspaper rack. Japan said "Uhh. Can Uncre and Virginia hurry up in there?"

**Tuesday 12th April Rainy**

In was rainy, and Japan was walking to school. Then he saw a person in his highschool riding a bike and the bike was wobbling. He had light brown hair and a curl. Then the guy crashed into some garbage bags. Japan said "I should not mind him."

"Come on get in your seats. We got an new student here today." Japan finshed writing on the clauk board of his classroom. "Go on and say your name." Japan took a second and said "Japan."

"You pervert!" the techer pointed to Japan. "You were looking at the girl near the window!" He started babbling on and on. Then a girl said " Sir. Can he sit next to me." The teacher ,the students do call him "Mr. Moron", yelled at Japan "Go ahead! Sit down already." Japan did what Mr. Moron said.

The girl next to Japan said "He is always a jerk."

"SHUT IT! JAPAN AND HUNGARY! Now let's begin." Mr. Moron started homeroom. Japan looked out the window. It was foggy outside, and rain was pouring down.

- somewhere near the school -

A girl late for school was walking to school. She was completely soaked. She looked up and saw a body dangling from a Tv satillite. She screamed.

-Cut back to room 2-2 -

Class ended. The students were talking. Then the anouncements came on. The girl announcer said "Attention all students. A incident has occured on campus. Don't worry. the cops are here to clean it up." The girl who was talking to Hungary, Belgium, wondered "What could have happened?" Japan got up. Hungary said "It's a little creepy."

Japan started walking out, but Hungary yelled "Hey new guy!" Japan looked at them.

"If you're going home go ahead and take us. We are a bit freaked out by this whole 'incident' thing."

"Sure."

They walked up to him.

"My name is Hungary, and her name is Belgium."

Belgium said "I'm so sorry to pester you."

"Woah! Belgium don't say it that way."

The man who crashed his bike earlier came and said "Heya! Hungary! Thanks for letting me borrow your copy of 'Hetalia Paint It White' movie!" He quickly gave it to Hungary and tried walking away. Hungary tripped him, and opened the movie case.

"Ahh! Italy! You idiot you cracked the disc! How can you do that to my 'Hetalia Paint it White' movie disc! You're lucky that I can't bring frying pans to the school!"

"Ahh! I'm sorry! I had an bike wreck! I can make it up to you once I get my paycheck!"

Belgium tried saying sorry but Hungary cutted her off. "Don't say sorry to this idiot! I'm going home!" Then Japan, Hungary, and Belgium walked out of the school. When they got out of the front door a man their age was looking at them behind the walls of the school gate.

**Notice: Italy, Hungary, and Belgium are 16 years old.**

-Near the murder scene-

The cops had the body of the dead person in a stretcher. America was a cop so he stopped them and looked under the blanket at the dead person. His partner did too. But America's partner turned away and started puking. When the strecther went on and America said to his partner "Canada! Stop acting like a rookie." Canada quietly repiled "Sorry boss!" He kept puking.

**Wednesday 13th April Cloudy**

Japan was staring at Italy and his head is stuck in an trash can. Italy yelled "Help! Someone! Help!"

Japan walked up and pulled his head out of there. They started walking next to each other. Italy said "Ahh. Mr. Japan you're a lifesaver!"

Japan replied "You can say that, I guess."

"Hey! Want to know what this town is famous for?"

"Sure."

"It's famous for it's beef steak and pasta! So, since you saved me, do you want me to buy you some?"

"Uh not now."

Hungary said "Bring me too! Since you broke my stuff! You're going to buy me some steak!"

-June's-

"You idiot! This is not beef steak! This is pasta!"

"Sorry! I can only make pasta!"

'You gotta be kidding me! I was wanting that steak all week!"

They aruged on. Then Japan looked at the TV screen. The news reporter said "A body was found dangling on her TV satelite. The person who was dangling dead was Mayumi Yamano."

"Hey. Wasn't this on TV yesterday." Hungary asked.

"Oh yeah! This is creepy! Heeyy. The place where it happend is nearby."

"Screw you! I'm not going there!"

"I was kidding!"

"I think we should change the subject. Have you ever heard of the midnight channel? It has everyone talking."

Japan said "What is this Midnight channel."

Italy said "It where you look at the channel's screen at the dead of midnight and you see a person in town there."

Hungary then said "Have you heard that the person on the screen might turn out to be your soulmate. I heard it's going to rain tonight. Want to go and check it out.?"

"I donta know. It's kinda seems like kitty crap."

"What do you mean kitty crap!"

"Wahh! I was thinking that is a weird way of getting men or ladies!"

She punched him.

"Waaaahhhhh! That hurts!" Then he saw a girl.

"Heeyy! It's that Saki girl from our class!"

He ran up to her, and started talking.

Then she said hi to Japan, and walked off. Italy yelled 'Waita! What about that movie we're going to!?" Saki said "It is not out yet." She walked away.

-Japan's uncle house-

He was watching the news. They were interviewing Mrs. Yamano. The witness of the dead person. He saw America asleep. Virginia said " Daddy has been busy lately." She gentally putted an blanket on him. The June's commercail. Virginia sang with the commerail "Everyday is good at your Juneness!" Then she said 'I'm going to take a bath now."

It was near midnight on an stormy night. Japan was in the living room. The Tv was on the midnight channel, but the screen was black. Japan thought what was going to happen. Japan then said "Yeah right that'rr happen."

The clock struck midnight. The midnight channel came on. He saw a blurry image of an girl that looked like Saki. A voice said "Thou. Thou I." Japan was wobbling. The voice said "Now I shall open the door." Japan putted his hand on his face.

He putted his other hand near the Tv screen. Then it went in the Tv. Then something tried pulling him further in the Tv. Japan slammed his hand on the side of the Tv. He putted his feet on the dresser that had the Tv on top of it. Then flew back and hitted his head on the coffie desk. His head hurt. Japan looked at the Tv. It was blank. Japan whispered "What the heck was that?"

**Thursday 14th April Rainy**

-Room 2-2-

"What!?'

Hungary asked "Your hand went inside the Tv?"

Japan andeswered "Yes."

Italy said "All I saw on my television are some shadowy people."

Hungary asked Belgium "How about you?"

"Same answer." She looked at the clock. '_Gasp!_ I gotta go."

"You have to do work at home?"

"Yes."

"It's cool. Hang in there okay."

Belgium agreed and walked out of the room. Italy said "This scary thing you area talking about is unbelieveible. But you can't getting in the Tv because it was small was believeible." Hungary suggested "What about we get an bigger Tv and try it out."

"Okay! This would be fun! We can go to the June's and get it!"

-June's-

They were in the TV aisle. Italy said "You know-a I was joking!'

"Yeah. I know. But I was wanting a new TV anyways. Since your dad owns the place can you give me an deal?"

"No a way. I can't."

Japan said "Your dad owns the prace (place)?"

"Wella, my dad is the manager. I actally moved here from Tokyo like you. I think it was six months ago."

"Wow."

Then they started looking at TVs. Japan found one that looked okay. Then he putted his hand near it. Then he slid his hand into the TV. Then his hand was inside the TV. Hungary yelled "Woah! How do you do that!" Italy said "Woaha! You have a your hand in the TV!" Japan said blankly "I guess I do."

Hungary yelled "Well, you can put your head in there and see what's inside."

"Sure."

He waited for an moment. Then putted his head in there. Italy cried and waved a white flag "WAAHH! THIS IS SO FREAKING SCARY! I'M ABOUT TO PEE MY PANTS!"

Hungary yelled "You idiot! You're ticking me off! Plus, why isn't anyone noticing us?" Since Italy needed to pee he jumped side to side then he bumped into Hungary, who bumped Japan. Then they all fell inside of the TV.

-Unknown place-

They woke up in an strange place. Hungary said "Where are we?"

Japan said "The Soul Society?"

"We're not dead!"

"Huh? How?"

"This is an weird dream, and somehow we're all in the same dream in one place."

"Or, we are in rear life in TV."

"WHAT! HO-HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"I don't know."

Then some thing appeared. Italy screamed "RUN!" They all started to run. Then they ran in an room, and shutted the door. Hungary said "This is someone's room." Japan said "Can I buy a dorm here?".

"NO! YOU IDIOT!"

Then the door opened and they saw an thing in a large teddy bear suit . Japan said "This is the thing." Italy said "Awww. It looks so cute!" The teddy screamed "Why are you people here! You humans cause them to come!"

"Who's them?"

Then a sound came.

"Oh grizzly! they're here!" (**I kept Teddy as himself. Just wanted to note that)**

He ran away. Then some weird things came out with their mouths open. Japan yelled "Run!" They all ran. Then they came back to the place where they woke up. They were surrounded by them. Then one licked Hungary. She screamed and passed out. Italy waved a white flag. "WAHH! We give up! But please don't kill us!"

Then wind happend around Japan. He putted up his hand. A card started to fall on his hand. He yelled "Persona! Honda Kiku!" The card broke then a large person behind him that looked like a ninja with a katana came. Then it pulled out his kantana and started cutting the creatures up. One of of the creatures touched the ninja, Honda Kiku, on the shoulder.

"Get off me!" yelled Japan who felt the same effect like his persona did.

Then it finshed the creatures off. It dissapeared into a card and the card flew up into the air. Italy said "Woah. Mr. Japan you are cool." Japan looked at his hand. He said "What just happend?"

**Episode 1 over! Now next episode! A new murder, Italy is angry, back in the TV world, a dark side is revealed. **

**Note: For their personas, I will use their human names. If I get any wrong, just comment and I'll see if I can fix it.**

**-Micaityl**


	2. Episode 2

**This is episode 2.**

**Real world somewhere**

A girl's body is hanging on a TV satelite. She was dead,and she seems to attend the highschool our main charater is enrolled in...

**Previous day April 14 Thursday**

"Hungary! Hungary! Wake up!" yelled Italy. Hungary woke up.

"Yaayyy! You're alive!"

Japan asked her "Are you okay?" Hungary asked "What happend to those monsters?"

Italy smiled goofily and blurted out "Mr. Japan slaughtered them all!"

"What! Did you really!?"

Japan said "I rearry didn't know what happened." Italy asked "Whata did you call the thing? Persona?" Hungary yelled "Who fricking cares! How do we get out of this creepy place?"

They got Teddy. Teddy asked "You need a way out?" Hungary yelled "Oh yes we do, you!"

"What happened to the shadows?"

"You mean those monsters?"

"Yeah!"

Japan said "Did you make them?"

The bear yelled "You got to be bearing me! You think I made those shadows! I am really sick of you humans jumping into my place!" He stomped his foot and three TVs apeared out of nowhere. "Huh?" Japan said "TVs?" Teddy told them while pushing them "I'm a beary busy bear. So leave!"

He pushed them into the Tv's and they went back to June's.

**June's**

They fell out of the TV. They were groaning. Italy said "Hate that bear." Japan said "We're back." Italy hugged Hungary. "I love that bear!" Hungary kneed his stomach. Hungary yelled "You can't get into my personal space after a situation like that you pervert!" As Hungary hit Italy with a frying pan that happened to be on one of the shelves nearby, Japan got up and looked at a poster.

"What are you looking at?"

Japan repiled "I saw this in the prace."

"Oh yeah. That's Miesaki. She is famous for finding miss Yamano dead."

Italy asked "What is she doing in this?"

Japan said "Since she was there she might have a connection to Mrs. Yamano's death."

"Wahh! Don't go therea! Oh crap I'm about to pee my pants!"

Hungary said "Why did you say that! I feel woozy. I'm going home." They both left. Japan looked at the poster then walked home.

**April 15 Friday**

Belgium and Hungary were walking on the school steps. hungary whined "Uggh. Yesterrday was hell."

Belgium asked "What happened?"

"I'll tell you later."

A boy walked up to them. "So you're Belgium?"

"Yes I am."

"Why don't we go out somewhere."

Hungary yelled at him "Who do you think you are! You're acting like a creep!"

"Belgium are you going to? Are you?!"

Belgium repiled "Uhh. Sorry I'm not."

"Screw you!" He walked away. Japan and Italy walked up. Italy asked "Soo. Someone has a thing for you?"

Belgium asked "Who was he? He was like France."

"I think it was France."

**Class 2-2 **

Hungary said "Don't mind that pervert Belgium. All he did is ask you out."

Belgium said "But he said it straight out."

Japan said "I don't get why he asked you out out of the brue." Hungary then overheard Italy speaking to himself.

"Whya isn't she reponseing!" Italy said.

Hungary asked "Who is it?"

"Well-a... Saki hasn't been reponding to my texts yet. I wonder if she's okay."

They all heard sirens. Japan said "Another accident?"

**School Auditorium**

Japan asked "Where's Bergium?"

Hungary answered "She had to go home because she needed to help out in her parents Inn."

"What!"

"Didn't she tell you? Her family owns the best Inn in town."

Italy, who was still looking at his phone, said "Seriously. Why hasn't she reponsded!"

Mr. Moron yelled at everyone "Okay! The principal has to say something to you people so shut up! One peep out of one of you you're going on my little-"

The principal said to Moron, "Please refrain from cursing, aru. Now students, I have some real bad news, aru. One of the students here was found dead on a TV satillte this morning, aru. It was Saki Mijihime."

A lot of people were in shock. Italy was seroiusly freaked out when he heard that. He looked like he was going to cry. Japan and Hungary looked at him.

**Outside**

Italy looked into the sky. The other kids chattered about the murder "I heard she was found at 8:30." "This is scary!"

"Ahh. I don't care about his crap. Now I'm going to show everyone my totally cool wicked hipster pink clothes!" said Poland.

Lithuania yelled "Poland! That's not appropriate!"

Italy asked Japan and Hungary "Heya. Have youa seen the midnight channel." Hungary asked "What does that have to do with this!"

"Leta me finish! I think she appeared on the Midnight channel. I heard soemone says that his soul mate was Mrs. Yamano since he saw her on the Midnight Channel."

"Eh!?"

Japan asked "So you think that if anyone who appears on the midnight channer ends up dead?" Italy repiled "Yes. Didn't we find a way in the TV. So probably they did too."

**June's**

"You have to be kidding me! You guys are really going to do this!" yelled Hungary.

Italy said "We camea here once. Now we're doing it again." He tied a rope around his waist. Japan said "Im coming too."

"Thanks! You'll be a big help there."

Italy gave Hungary some rope. "Hold this and never let go." Hungary said "You gotta be kidding me!"

"Let's go!"

They walked in. Hungary "Guys! Are you really going in there!" They left Hungary there. Hungary held on the rope. Then she pulled on it. It broke,and she said "Crap! I told you this was an bad idea!"

**TV world**

They fell out of the three TVs. Teddy ran up to them. "Why did you guys come back! It seems like someone has been throwing people over here when the fog is here. Then it clears up when on your side there's fog!"

Japan said "Whenever it was foggy a person did die in our world."

"Since you found a way to get in the TVs and out it means that you guys are the cuprits!"

Italy yelled "WHAT! Youa think we are the ones who did it!" Japan said "Stop. So if and Saki were here that means-" Teddy yelled "They were here! And they were dragged in by you guys!"

Italy yelled "The only person who would do that is you! Now show us under your mascot head!" Italy jumped on him zipping off the head part. "What the-" Teddy ran around with no head. Japan said "There nothing under it..." He putted Teddy head back on.

"Thanks! You're a life saver!"

Italy said "You're nice to everyone arenta you?"

"Okay! It you grizzlys aren't the people who pulled the people in here can you please catch the guy who is doing this! All I want to do is to live in Bearible peace!"

"Screawa it!"

Japan said "We will herp (help) you." The two others both yelled "WHHHAAAATTTT!" Italy yelled "Pleasa tell me you're kidding Mr. Japan!"

"I'm not kidding."

Thry walked in the TV world. Italy and Japan had glasses to see in the fog. Japan asked "Where did you sense the girr from rast night?" Teddy said "Somewhere around here near a house." Italy then heard something. Italy said "Saki. Wherea are you!" He ran in a house. Japan yelled "Wait up!"

Italy then heard Saki's voice in the house. "Italy is an idiot."

Italy yelled "Who is here!"

"Italy really thought I was going to that movie."

"Huh!? Saki is thata you!?"

Then he saw a ripped ticket on the floor. "It thea ticket to the movie." Then he heard a voice similar to his but sounded staticly "Hello there." Italy looked. He saw an other version of him. "Who are you!?" yelled Italy. "I am you."

Japan ran in there with Teddy. Japan said "Italy who is that!?" The other Italy said "Didn't I say this. I'm Feliciano, Italy." Italy yelled "You nota me!"

"Hmm. Can you say that again. Please I wanna hear that again from the kid who moved here months ago and barely has friends."

"YOU'RE NOTA ME!"

The other Italy (I'm saying he's named Feliciano.) Turned into a thing wearing all white with black guns in it's hands. Teddy yelled "What the polar!"

"Take this!" Felciano said. It pressed the trizzer white flags came out with sharp tips coming out first. They dodged it.

Italy yelled "What are you!?" Feliciano said "I am Italy Feliciano. AKA I am you."

"Why are you doing this!"

"Hmm. That's tough. I'm not good at questions. I know I can sleep on my desk when the teacher is talking. Like I always do!"

"You're not me!"

Japan yelled "Persona! Honda Kiku!" Honda Kiku came out. It pulled out it's katana and swang at Feliciano. Feliciano dodged and shot white flags at Honda Kiku. One tips hitted its arm. Japan's arm bleed. Honda Kiku ripped the flag out. Japan held his arm. Teddy yelled "Oh no! Master's arm is bleeding!"

Italy said to Feliciano "I been thinking since we may be me." Feliciano turned fuzzy. "What the! What's going on! Stop!"

'Yes. I may be alone. And I might sleep in class. But nothing is going to stop me from finding out who killed Saki!"

Feliciano turned back to normal. Italy said to him "Now! Let's find the murderer!" Feliciano turned to a large humanzoid figure. It wore a tomato/pasta mask over it's face and a white suit holding a large white flag. Then it turned into Italy's Persona card. It fell down to Italy's hand and dissapeared.

Honda Kiku dissapeared too. Italy walked up to Japan. Italy said " Heya. Mr. Japan." Japan said "Yes?"

"I will help you out to finda out who killed Saki."

"That's fine with me."

**June's**

Japan and Italy came out of the TV. Hungary yelled "At them. You guys finally came back! I was so scared. The rope broke!" The two who came out of the TV smiled.

**Preview next episode:**

**"Where's Belgium?" "We need to save her!" "I saw her on the midnight channel." "You're not me!" "Don't say it!" "YOU'RE NOT ME!" "Hmph." "Belgium I will save you. One way or an other."**

**Micaityl: Thanks for reading! See you guys again in episode 3!**


End file.
